<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate everything except meeting you by ppacespearb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550642">I hate everything except meeting you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb'>ppacespearb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foundations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kim Seungmin is So Done, M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, Seo Changbin is a gentleman, Seungbin for the win, Strangers to Lovers, Wooyoung and Changbin best lawyers, don't hate minho, dont hate jisung, maybe some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He will not come.” Seungmin let the smartphone slip to his lap, he looked up to the lawyer in front of him. “I’m really sorry to waste your time.”<br/>“What? Why?” </p>
<p>“He's like that. We talked, he agreed to come. But, he likes to make a fool out of me.” Seungmin was really tired, and his voice had choked a little. The emotional charge he carried seemed to have no more space on his shoulders. “I’m really, really sorry to waste your time, Mr. Seo.” He was already preparing to leave when he was called by Changbin.</p>
<p>“Seungmin, wait!” He cleared his throat trying not to look desperate, for almost running up to the man. “First of all, I thought we had agreed not to be so formal.” He couldn't resist putting a hand on Seungmin's shoulders, squeezing a little. “I remember I told you not to worry about how much you would have to pay me, but I changed my mind, and now maybe I want you to buy me a coffee.”</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Maybe Seungmin is in love with the lawyer who is taking care of his divorce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foundations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI IM BACK!!!! omg. this is the seungbin part of Foundations. but its ok to read it without the other part.<br/>feel free to read the first part or not! </p>
<p>ok, i started to write this thing but is getting HUGE, so i decided to post it by chapters????</p>
<p>i hope u all enjoy this journey just like me writing it hahaha. </p>
<p>like always: english is not my native language, but im trying my best. thx so much. </p>
<p>chapters maybe every friday?????? dunno. but lets go to the first one!!! go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t take that headache anymore. He couldn’t take that stupid theather anymore. He was so done. But, after all, he had some friends. And he needed them so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Min, come here.” Felix wrapped his arms around Seungmin, who was rambling, trying to forget how messy his life was. He let himself be carried away by his friend's touch, closing his eyes. They were in the living room of Chan’s house, curled up on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be ok. Minho has to listen to you. This situation is not ok at all. For neither of you.” Chan came from the front door, holding a huge box of pizza. “You can stay here as long as you’d like. But, you need to go home at some point, you and Minho need to solve this shit. Look at you, you’re miserable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chan!” Felix tightened his hold around Seungmin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right.” The man in question sighed. He had tired eyes, his hair looked like a bird’s nest, his collar bones showing even more up how skinny he was. “I’m sorry I’m bothering you a lot, but I can’t look at Minho’s face without wanting to kick him, and he’s putting so much effort in making me want to kick him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s being a huge jackass.” Felix called it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You can call Seungmin miserable and I can’t call Minho a fucking jackass?! He’s pretty much acting like a jackass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just not used to hearing you curse.” Chan reached the sofa, he left the pizza on the table in front of them, and joined the other two at the couch. The couple hugged Seungmin in the middle of them. “Why don't you look out for a lawyer? Then you just get to Minho with everything ready, he’ll have nowhere to escape.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The situation was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin and Minho were a nice, fluffy and very charming married couple, they had been together, in total, for 5 years, and they had been married for a year and a half. And things were not really working out between them anymore for the past half year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fights, so many of them. What seemed easy before, and fit perfectly, had collapsed. Minho was constantly doing things to purposely make Seungmin pissed, until the day that Kim Seungmin buckled up and put his husband against the wall, literally, and ask him what the fuck was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the answer was, with quivering lips:</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I think I’m in love with someone else.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fun fact was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone else was Seungmin's best friend, Han Jisung.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Seungmin found out the whole thing, he left the apartment where he lived with Minho, and now it had been two weeks since he was freeloading with his couple of friends, Chan and Felix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just for the record, there was no cheating, Seungmin just had access to a long, declarative conversation between the two. Then he went to Jisung, who took over the whole thing, crying obviously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're lost in thought again, Minnie.” Felix pitched softly Seungmin’s cheek. “Chan is right, why don't you look for a lawyer?” Suddenly Felix clapped his hands, like someone remembering something very important. “I know someone, and he’s perfect!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not thinking about your ex, are you?” Chan raised an eyebrow. “He’s just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you're gonna say that he’s in a too huge law company to get a small case, but I’m pretty sure that if you tell him that I was the one who sent you, he’ll gladly accept.” Felix had hearts in his eyes as he spoke. “I can leave you at his company tomorrow if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could hate this guy, but he’s so nice and that’s what Lix just said, he’s a very good lawyer.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin seemed to think about it. “Is he the short guy that you dated back in high school?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We kept in touch, he’s still a good friend though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Seungmin would like to just keep running away from that shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just talk to him. Really, Minnie. Do it for me.” Felix pouted. “For yourself, and for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Maybe I’ll talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a really terrible idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun reflected the mirrored windows of the fifteen-story building, it was making Seungmin’s eyes burn. It felt like if he walked in that building, he would have to pay for the air he breathed inside. And his university-ethics-and-sociology-teacher-pay was not that much at all. It was a good paycheck, but nothing that compared to those men and women wearing Prada suits and ties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, sir. May I help you?” The girl at the reception desk smiled brightly for him. He should have worn a suit, it was really intimidating to be wearing one of his simple gray cardigans in a place like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi.” Seungmin cleared his throat, smiling back. “I have an appointment with Mr Seo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did that seem like a question?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Alright, may I ask for you excuse me for a second.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did it all look so formal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman made a quick call and returned her attention to Seungmin. “Mr Kim Seungmin, right? His intern is on his way to lead you, I’ll make a registration in our system. I need to create you an access. Do you agree?” Kim nodded. She asked a couple of questions, typed some things on the computer, and then handed Seungmin a magnetic card. “You can leave it right there when you go out, please.” She pointed to a small machine near the building's exit door. “Thank you so much for your patience and collaboration.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the one who should thank you.” Seungmin scratched the back of his neck, bowing a little with respect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim?” A young guy came out from the elevator, went through the turnstiles, calling his name. The man was not much shorter, but he looked very young, had dark hair and was with a big smile showing his huge dimples. “Mr Kim? Is that you? Hello!” Seungmin waved, walking over to the boy who held out his hand to him. Seungmin accepted the gesture, trying to hide the discomfort of all of it. “I’m Yang Jeongin. But, you can call me only Jeongin. I’m Mr. Seo’s intern. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please, follow me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was all that really necessary? Just for a divorce case?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got into the elevator, climbed ten floors, went through an awkward silence, but finally got to Mr. Seo's office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no Mr. Seo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was spacious, everything was decorated in dark woody tones. And everything seemed so fucking expensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that Mr. Seo will be so glad to meet you, but he had an emergency meeting, so I’ll collect the main information of your case, if you don’t mind?” The Yang Jeongin boy pulled out a chair for Seungmin to sit in front of a big business table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt he was already paying just to be able to sit in that brown leather chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Ok… I’m…” And suddenly he didn't know how to form sentences anymore. Maybe it was time to apologize and give up. It was so embarrassing. He didn't know how much younger that cute dimpled boy was, but it didn't seem to make sense for Seungmin to tell him he wanted to get a divorce. “I’m sorry I…” Maybe he should give up, and just separate from Minho without formalities or lawyers or wherever bureaucratic bullshit it was needed. A very weird decision for an ethics teacher, by the way. “I think it was a mistake…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“INNIE.” The door swung open. Seungmin and Jeongin jumped in their seats. “Oh shi- I’m sorry. You must be Mr. Kim Seungmin, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin remembered Seo Changbin. He remembered the skinny, short boy who walked hand in hand with Felix in high school. He definitely remembered him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Seo Changbin was still quite short. But, he was definitely not thin anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders were broad, and his large arms were marked on the suit he wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Changbin was wearing a damn all black Dolce&amp;Gabbana pinstripe sicilia-fit suit in stretch wool. <em>That thing screamed rich. </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his soft smile, messy dark hair and his tiny yellow Minion wrist watch didn’t scream rich at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>It screamed comfort.</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Innie, they rescheduled the meeting. You can let me take over. Go enjoy your friday.” Changbin still smiling, he snorted a little, as if he had run a marathon. He watched Jeongin blink several times. “Ok?!” The young boy seemed a lot confused. “So, that’s Mr. Seo!” Yang stood up, pointed to the short man, who was trying to fix his own hair and they changed seats. “It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Kim.” Jeongin waved and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… I heard that Lix sent you!” Why the hell was he still smiling? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weren't his cheeks hurting? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What’s up? I guarantee you, there is nothing that I can't solve, Mr. Kim Seungmin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kind and very comforting smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus Christ. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Seungmin cleaned his throat, the courage coming from a place he had no idea. “I want to get a divorce.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO!!! its friday!!! hope u all enjoy the chapter!! i'm almost ending the story...... i'm already getting sad, cuz i had so much fun writing it!</p>
<p>as already said: english is not my native language. and don't get mad at Minho!!! hahahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Changbin was never anxious before an appointment. But, at this time, he kind of was. Not by the case itself, but to meet his client again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Seungmin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ethics and Sociology teacher with soft eyes and a sad smile who was going through a divorce, or trying to. Seo was thinking about him and their first conversation for the entire weekend, he really wanted to help him. And he didn’t know why he wanted it so much. Maybe it was because their conversation flowed so nicely and smoothly, that in the middle of it they started to talk about music, philosophy and Seungmin really seemed interested in the fact that Changbin wrote some lyrics, just as a hobby, and Changbin didn't even know why he told him this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe it was just because Kim Seungmin had really nice and pretty lips, was about to get single and Changbin just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changbin! Earth to Seo Changbin!” Someone clapped in front of him. “Your coffee will get cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Wooyoung. Good afternoon, by the way.” He watched the guy sit in front of him. Changbin was in the rest area of his floor, a comfortable space, with armchairs, coffee machines with a good espresso, and a really, really nice view. “Why am I having the honour of your pain in the ass presence?” He took a sip of his coffee, it really went cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't I just come and piss off my best friend while he rests?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung rolled his eyes, loosened his tie a little. “San and I are going to the bar after hours, wanna join us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To see you both eat each other's face? Oh no, thank you, I’m ok being a single old man resting with my dog at home.” Changbin smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being like that, asshole!” The man chuckled a little. “Call Jeongin, I’ll ask Jongho if he wants to come as well, take our kids out to have some fun. They need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should actually stop pampering our interns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of it… Jeongin told me that you got a divorce case?” Wooyoung sat back in his chair, gazing at Changbin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? That’s what I meant when I said we should stop pampering these kids, he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. I’m just making a friend a favor, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't ask you anything, why are you justifying yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you making a lawyer move at me?” Changbin giggled, standing up, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. “Bye, Woo, we’ll see each other after work for the bar thing. I’ll make Jeongin pay for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you running away? Changbin!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left Wooyoung talking to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He will not come.” Seungmin let the smartphone slip to his lap, he looked up to the lawyer in front of him. “I’m really sorry to waste your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's like that. We talked, he agreed to come. But, he likes to make a fool out of me.” Seungmin was really tired, and his voice had choked a little. The emotional charge he carried seemed to have no more space on his shoulders. “I’m really, really sorry to waste your time, Mr. Seo.” He was already preparing to leave when he was called by Changbin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungmin, wait!” He cleared his throat trying not to look desperate, for almost running up to the man. “First of all, I thought we had agreed not to be so formal.” He couldn't resist putting a hand on Seungmin's shoulders, squeezing a little. “I remember I told you not to worry about how much you would have to pay me, but I changed my mind, and now maybe I want you to buy me a coffee.” Changbin dropped his hand to the side, smiling a little. “I really have nothing to do after our meeting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher seems to think about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Let’s go. It's not like I really want to go home, anyway.” And Changbin's presence really made the atmosphere lighter. “Let me buy you a coffee, then, Changbin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was the one who was going to pay.” Seungmin raised his eyebrows, as Changbin asked the clerk to put the coffees on his account. “Yeah, that. You can pay me another one, another day.” The lawyer grinned. “Do you want me to call you a taxi? Looks like it's about to rain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really appreciate everything you have done for me, Changbin.” They left the cafeteria side by side. The sky was really dark, just like the world was about to end. “But, I’ll risk taking the bus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I can drive you home! If you don’t mind, of course.” Changbin was really ignoring his smartphone vibrating in his pockets. Wooyoung should be really pissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, you already did plenty of things for me, Changbin, and I  really appreciate them, but I won't be comfortable letting you do more for me.” Seungmin stared at the shorter man, hoping he would understand and not insist anymore. He really was grateful for all the time he spent that afternoon with Changbin, however it was time to face his reality and go back home. “I’ll take the bus, and I should run before the world ends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it doesn't end before we meet each other again.” Changbin smiled in a way that the scar on his chin was evident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! I’m leaving. Thank you for the coffee, and everything. I'll call you to reschedule the meeting with Minho.” Seungmin waved his hand in a goodbye, moving away quickly, hiding his flushed ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived home he didn’t expect to find a nice and fine Minho, all dressed up, with leather pants, black shirt, the hair arranged in a tiny tuft, and he was using all his earrings. Minho was hot, and he had a good sense of fashion, not to mention how good he smelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were stuck in the studio.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Minho, Seungmin’s husband, had a dance studio, which Seungmin helped him build. Kim Seungmin and Lee Minho met in college, even though Seungmin was two years younger. They met through Han Jisung, Seungmin's best friend and a really party guy. Jisung had this boyfriend at that time, Hyunjin, who, ironically, was studying with Minho. Seungmin refused to attend high school fraternity parties, but in one mistake and the only time he surrendered, he ended in Minho's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And never left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until their world fucked up completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was. I arrived and I'm already leaving.” Minho tried to avoid Seungmin’s angry glance. “Look, I’m sorry about-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be sorry, just go fuck Jisung’s ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even in a well-scripted movie would thunder fall as well as it did then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a storm outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not as scary as it would be inside that apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungmin.” Never in his life did Minho hear Seungmin speak that way, not to him. “I already said that I’m sorry, why are you acting like this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin couldn't believe how cynical Minho could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made me go through hell these past months, you made me finally give up on this fucking marriage, just to rap out your own guilt, and now you just don't want to collaborate. I really don’t get you Minho. You didn't have time to go to the meeting, but you have all the time in the world to go fuck Jisung in the middle of a fucking storm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho felt his guilt consuming him. But, he would never let it show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me like this.” He took a few steps towards Seungmin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what? Will you slap me if I call you a whore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he would, and Minho did. The hand hit Seungmin's cheek just as another thunder came down shaking the windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho looked at his fingers, shocked by his own attitude. He was trembleling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin smirked, walking to their shared room. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his face. He looked for the second large suitcase they had kept inside the closet, the other one still had some things he had brought to Chan's house, and started to fill them up with all his stuff. Clothes, books, everything he could remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Minho tried to get closer. “Where are you going? Seungmin what are you doing.I’m sorry ok, I’m really sorry. You never talk to me like this, you never act like this with me. I don't know what to do but apologize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something, Minho?” Seungmin looked up, letting Minho see the fingerprints left by him on his cheek. He aggressively wiped away the stubborn tears, refusing to cry because of his almost ex husband. “Did you ever love me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question came like the thunderstorm outside the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I loved you. I still love you. We just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking. And I realized that maybe, in fact, you always liked Jisung.” He continued to pack things, while spitting out the words like poison. “You always liked him, and you were frustrated that he was dating your best friend. And then you jumped on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re out of your fucking mind, Kim Seungmin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lee Minho, you’re the one who had to treat yourself and start to face your shit.” He pointed his finger at Minho's face. “Why the hell did you agree to marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was perhaps the fifth time Seungmin had seen Minho cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was the right decision.” He sobbed, looking up, trying to stop the tears. “I never meant to hurt you. I really loved you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have thought about that before sleeping with my best friend.” Seungmin already had his bags closed, carrying them to the exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never slept with him. We didn’t even kiss. I would never cheat on you, Seungmin. Stop. There’s a fucking storm out  there.”  Minho tried to hold his husband’s wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you can. Now you can do everything you ever wanted to do with him. Cuz I’m leaving, and I’m not coming back. We’re done, Minho, we’re so fucking done. You didn't want it easy, so it will definitely not be.” He aggressively moved away from Minho, opening the door, leaving without looking back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanku so much for reading it!!! </p>
<p>my twitter: @ppacespearb</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heeeeeello! its friday and im in love!!!!! hahahahaha</p>
<p>im so happy abt the comments that im receiving in this story! i know how hard is to not hate minho or jisung, but, believe me!!! dont hate them this much hahahahahhaha</p>
<p>thanku so much for reading it. hope u all enjoy this chapter! see u next friday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was dragging the two bags on the sidewalk, he was already completely soaked, and in a few blocks he would be at the bus stop. Seungmin didn't know where to go in the middle of that storm. Maybe he should go to his mother's house? He didn't know, he felt completely helpless, hopeless, alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A black Mercedes stopped beside him. The glass opened, and a man shouted, completely discredited: "Seungmin what the hell are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Changbin?” He kept walking, ignoring completely the increased pouring rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but what the fuck are you doing? Stop right there.” The lawyer stopped the car. He opened the door, running to Seungmin. He didn't know if Seungmin was crying or just had a very wet and red face due to the rain. “Come on, get in, right now. I’m not asking.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could he talk to a client like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changbin took the bags away, putting them quickly in the trunk. “I don’t know what the hell happened, and I don’t need to. But I’m taking you home to get a hot shower and put your brain together and it's no use saying no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only word that could describe the entire journey until they were at the door of Changbin's apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Changbin lived in one of the most expensive buildings in the city, and obviously, he lived in a penthouse suite. Seungmin’s mind was not thinking straight, he was just taken by the short man, without much idea of what he was doing, bewildered by the fight with Minho. He watched the lawyer open the door and be completely attacked by the tongue of a huge Golden Retriever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potato! Hey! Stop!” He asked the dog to stop, but made no move to push him away, laughing and letting be licked. “No, no! He is a guest, I know he seems to need to be dried…” Changbin held the dog, trying to stop him from jumping on Seungmin that was wet from head to toe, even though at the reception they gave them towels. He already felt his nose running, he just didn't know if it was for the excessive rain or crying. He let his body be carried away by the reflex of bending down to pet the dog, smiling involuntarily. “Hey, big boy!” He glanced at Changbin, in a sign that he could let go of the animal, so the lawyer did. Potato sniffed Seungmin's face and poked it with his nose, making a cute sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows that you’re sad.” Changbin watched then cleared his throat. “I’ll prepare a hot bath for you.” He patted the Golden’s head. “Take care of him, huh?!” And he was not talking to Seungmin. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin let his body be supported by the hot water from the huge jacuzzi. His skin was already wrinkled, and he had lost track of how long he had been there. Yes, he was almost asleep in the bathtub of an almost complete stranger, that would never happen if he was in his right mind. Not that Changbin looked like someone who was going to do something bad to him, but it was completely out of Seungmin's way to accept all that courtesy from someone he had just met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungmin?! Sorry, I just want to make sure that you’re alive.” Changbin's voice came apprehensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin was also too ashamed to face the lawyer, and was trying to postpone getting out of that bathroom as much as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just…” He said it loud, trying not to look too pathetic. “I just almost fell asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s alright, I do that a lot.” He tried to hold back a laugh. “I left dry and clean clothes over the sink, ok?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Thank you so much, Changbin, I don't even know how to thank you anymore.” Seungmin felt his voice breaking, but taking advantage that Changbin couldn't see him, he continued. “I’m sorry, you know, I'm going through some shit and I don’t know how to manage it anymore. I’m lost, Changbin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not lost. You’re in my apartment, taking a bath.” Changbin simply said. “There’s a horrible storm outside, so what do you say about getting out of there and drinking the tea I just made? I’m gonna wait for you in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Potato raised his ears as the sound of the strange sad guy entering in the kitchen, he let out a small bark drawing Changbin's attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Seungmin didn't know how to react to that awkward situation, as if it wasn't strange enough already, he was wearing clothes borrowed from Changbin. The lawyer was short, but besides the muscles, he seemed to enjoy wearing clothes three times bigger than his own size, because the Adidas dark purple sweatshirt worn by Seungmin went up to his knees, and the pants, with the same colour, were reasonably baggy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Changbin was also having a hard time dealing with that uncomfortable circumstance, he looked at the Minion's watch on his wrist, trying not to think about how cute Seungmin was in his own clothes. He croaked. “So, I tried to dry your bags, but I don't know how wet things got inside them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice to me?” Kim could no longer hold that question. Seungmin was a professor of ethics and sociology for a long time to feel the need to interrogate the goodness of humankind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need a reason to be nice to someone I found crying in the middle of a storm?” Changbin reached for a cup, filled it with freshly made tea and held it out to Seungmin. “Here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor raised an eyebrow, looking Changbin up and down, he accepted the cup of tea, but was still waiting for a plausible answer. “Do you want the honest answer? Or the Lawyer-I-know-what-you-wanna-hear answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The honest one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so…” Changbin took a sip of his tea. “I’m not a religious person, ok? But, I’m always thinking about karma and stuff… Look, my job it’s not the nicest job if we think about how many asses of shitty companies I’ve cleaned up.” He faced Seungmin's questionable gaze. “Like… It's kind of fucked up, that I clean up the mess of some companies that may have destroyed other people's lives, then I'm always trying to be the best person possible, outside of work. You know, I really don’t wanna go to hell or something.” The lawyer felt his ears heat up, and the justification ended almost with a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor held back laughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was the honest answer? How could that guy be real?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “But, if you’re doing good things while still thinking about saving your own ass, I don't know if it counts, thinking of it through a moral concept, it doesn't seem very altruistic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gosh. I completely forgot that I was talking to an ethics and sociology teacher.” Changbin burst out in a giggle fit. “I’m going to hell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin couldn't help but chuckle at the other man. “That was not really what I’ve said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having an existential crisis right now, professor. Excuse me.” Changbin made a theatrical gesture by placing his hand on his chest. “Potato, what should I do?” He looked down at the dog, who was scratching his ears carelessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry to break the illusion that you were actually being a good person. But, you really know how to make good tea.” Yeah. Seungmin was just teasing the man, finding his reaction so funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Professor Seungmin, you’re just being mean right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going through a divorce, and I don't even know where to go, I’m homeless. I’m allowed to be mean, Mr. Seo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were smiling at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fair enough.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kept that small talk for a while, with tiny smiles and lame jokes, Seungmin strangely feeling at ease at the lawyer’s home. Changbin discovered that Seungmin had a kind of peculiar type of humor, that matched his own so much. The Professor accepted a reheated dinner, as Changbin didn’t let him leave in the middle of the storm that seemed to have no end, and looking at the news, maybe it would perpetuate into the night. At some point of their conversation in the kitchen, they moved on and sat at the huge eight seater gray leather sofa of the living room, in a safe distance from each other, with a Golden Retriever resting his head on Seungmin’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He don’t rest in a stranger's lap like this, he really liked you.” The lawyer pointed it out, he was in his black Puma’s sweatshirt, the Minion's watch was still on his wrist, he had a funny habit of rotating the object continuously, some kind of tension containment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so cute.” Seungmin observed, petting the sleeping dog’s head. “I also really liked you, Potato.” He whispered, when he raised his gaze, he found Changbin smiling silly at him. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re also cute.” Ok, maybe he was a little dozed, he had a lot of paperwork at the law company, and his brain wasn’t operating in the right way, Changbin only noticed what he said when the words spilled through his mouth. His eyes grew wide, cheeks all red. He fucked everything up, maybe. “Oh. Look at the time! I should go to sleep.” He glanced at his watch. It wasn’t even midnight yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to get off of the sofa, when he heard the Professor’s soft tone:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so nice, Changbin.” Seungmin stared at the lawyer, smiling a little, also bright red. “Thank you, for everything again. Maybe you’re a good person after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That comment made Seo giggle. “I’ll set up the guest room, ok? And tomorrow morning I'll get in touch with some real estate agents I know, I’m sure you’ll quickly find a place of your own.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Seungmin had gotten lost at that huge apartment. He was almost panicking at the hall, when a door slammed open at the end of it, the lawyer jumping in one feet, using a Gucci </span>
  <span>slim fit wool mohair suit, sweat all over his face. “Oh, geez, fuck. Thanks for already being awake.” After he could put his shoes on, he tried awkwardly to fix his black tie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want some help?” Seungmin questioned, trying not to laugh at the short man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate this shit.” Changbin confessed. “Suits, ties. I always leave it to Jeongin to do it. I’ll never learn how to tie this damn thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” The professor got closer, intending to help him. His hands easily making the tie. “You seem late.” Their eyes met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking late.” Another confession. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin really made Seungmin run, they entered the black Mercedez, with the promise that Seungmin’s baggage would be delivered at Felix's house. The lawyer convinced Seungmin to go with him to the law company, to get the contacts of some brokerage firms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seo was stopped at the red light when he made a call. Leaving the phone sound in the car speakers, it rings two times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, baby bread.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Changbin you’re late.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin recognized the intern’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how you say good morning to your boss?” Changbin teased with a fake offended tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, Changbin, you’re so fucking late. Mr. Park will burst your ass off.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he will not. He loves me.” The lawyer rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucky for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Innie, be mad at me when I get there. Now I need a favor, so that I won't be even more late.” Changbin continued to drive as soon as the traffic continued. As Jeongin didn’t answer he proceeded. “Do you remember that broker that I represented recently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That one who owes you their souls?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Can you schedule an appointment with them, like, for now?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not for me, it’s for our client Kim Seungmin. Can you do this for me?” They weren't that far from the company now, and Changbin wasn't driving anything slowly. “I’m almost there, Mr. Kim will meet you so you can pass all the guidance to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, I'm not going to ask what all this is.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you’re my best baby bread intern.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye, Changbin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really didn’t need to.” Seungmin started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I already did. I’m sure you’ll find a nice place with a nice rent.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the company reception, Seungmin expected to be received by Changbin’s cute young intern, but came across another familiar face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was sitting impatiently, staring at the door, trying to guess who the lawyer was, since he had been told by the receptionist that the man had not yet arrived. He raised his eyebrows when he saw his almost ex-husband enter the glass door, accompanied by a short guy in a fancy suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho? What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was how Seungmin greeted him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok! maybe im late sorryyyy</p>
<p>songs in this chapter:<br/>i want to break free - queen<br/>hate everything - golden</p>
<p>thnx for reading it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongin was nearly too pleased when he accepted to be Changbin’s intern, the boy already knew him, from college, Changbin was his senior when he joined law school, and they became close, because of an incident at a fraternity party, skipping the details, Jeongin don’t even think about saying no when Seo invited him to work with him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awful choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the payment for an intern there was high, but sometimes, due to the trouble Changbin put him in, it was not so worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the one Jeongin was right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that you’re sleeping with your lawyer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in a public space, for fucks sake. All the customers at the coffee shop were looking at them.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Innie, I’m really late, can you deal with them, please? Take them to that nice place across the street, it’s on me</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was what Changbin said to the intern handing him a credit card. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They even sat down and Seungmin and his almost ex-husband didn’t stop yelling for a second. Jeongin tried grab their attention again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen! Please, let's try to calm down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Useless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I see why you wanted a divorce so badly. To get into the lawyer's pants!” Minho had a smirk on his face, voice out loud, slamming the table. “You’re such a-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me punch you in the face in a public place, Lee Minho.” Seungmin clenched his fists, gritted his teeth. “You don’t try to get out of your own guilt being this delusional. I didn't think you could play that low.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho tried not to show a reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried about you, you didn’t answer my calls. You weren't in Chan’s or Felix’s, I almost called your mom, but I didn’t want to scare her if you weren't there. And you weren’t, cuz you were sleeping with the fucking lawyer!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you worried about me? You slap me in the face, and suddenly you’re worried about me? I don’t get you, Minho! You’re the selfish shit head in the wrong here, not me. So what if I was sleeping with the lawyer? You’ve been wronging me for months! FOR MONTHS!” Seungmin couldn't help himself, getting up from his chair, almost about to attack Minho. “You’re such a manipulative piece of garbage.” He spat the words out bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first time in his life that Seungmin saw fear in Minho's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GUYS!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The almost divorced couple remembered the presence of the young boy next to them. Minho raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim, can you please sit down?” Jeongin asked, with pleading eyes. “Thanks.” The intern sighed in relief when the man did, then he cleared his throat. “I’m young, I know, I don’t know nothing about you two, but my parents got divorced when I was a teenager… And, may I ask for your pardon, but it was so fucked up. Even for me, you know? So, yeah, that’s so fucked up, and I don’t even know how you both are feeling about it, but to yell like this in a public place and.. and to throw things at each other will not solve anything.” He glanced at the men. “Let’s try to make this a less harsh path.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple seemed to think about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you think you are to talk to us like that, kid...” Minho would not accept being called out that way by that boy. “But, you’re actually right.” He shrugged, softening his expression. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, ok?!” It seemed sincere at first. “Let’s just do this so you can fuck with your lawyer whenever you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin closed his eyes, almost believing in god for a few seconds, and asking for patience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you just not… Be an asshole for like, one hour?” He kept his eyes closed, breathing heavily, Minho knew how to get to his nerves. “Jeongin, I’m so sorry about it. About him.” He looked at the intern, almost with pity. “But you’re right, I was about to give up on the easy path, but I can’t just stay in the same place with him without thinking about homicide.” Seungmin really had a strange sense of humor, because he laughed after that sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…” Jeongin tried to hide his surprised expression. “So…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intern explained everything, all the necessary steps for divorce documentation. As they had married in partial communion of goods, they would need to share some stuff, like part of the profits from Minho’s dance studio that Seungmin helped build.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need it.” Seungmin simply said. “Actually I don’t need any of this, just leave it all with him.” He was so tired, not even caring about money, or apartment, or any material goods they shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t fucking need your charity.” Minho snapped, he was listening to everything quietly until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not charity, this is me trying to get away from you as far as I can and trying to see your face the least as possible.” Seungmin taunted back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it seems easier for you to give up your benefits, Mr. Kim. But it’s not. Let's try to do this in the right manners, okay?” The intern intervened, before the couple started screaming at each other again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They keep discussing, trying to keep the deliberation of goods as polite as possible, finally reaching consensus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Seo will organize the paperwork, and you’ll receive a notification at your home.” Jeongin was never so relieved, he finished typing some things on his iPad, he glanced at Seungmin over the electronic device. “Oh, Mr. Kim, I believe you need to give me a new address... Oh shit!” He slapped his own forehead. “Your appointment!” He got up quickly, checking the watch on his wrist. “Your appointment at the brokerage! It’s in a few minutes. I'm going to ask one of our drivers to take you there!” He quickly took the phone out of his pocket, making a call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brokerage?” Minho asked, with an expression almost worried. “I know you want to get rid of me as soon as possible, but you can still go back to our apartment until you find a new place.” His tone was calm, and he really meant it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin didn’t answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three men left the coffee shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait here, Mr. Kim, the driver is coming. I need to run to the company right now. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Lee.” Jeongin shook his head in an awkward gesture, getting away from them as his life depended on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We scared the kid.” Minho giggled, but stopped seeing that Seungmin didn't seem to find any fun in it. “Look. Minnie…” He was doing his best not to be an asshole. “I’m so sorry. I know you’re tired of hearing it. But, I don’t know what I can say or do to redeem myself.” He looked down at his own shoes, and he was crying again in front of Seungmin. “I never meant to be this manipulative piece of garbage that you said that I am.” Minho tried to wipe away the tears as soon as they fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin told me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Minho's eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin told me that you had a break down in the dance studio, when I was in Chan’s.” Seungmin stared at his practically ex-husband. “He told me that you're seeing a psychiatrist, after you tried to knock yourself out with your pain meds.” He watched Minho avoid his glance. “That’s why I came back, that’s why I’m trying my best to solve this thing without hurting us anymore. I don’t want you to hurt yourself, or me, please Minho.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That snitch… I said-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he told me that you begged him to not tell me, or even Jisung.” Seungmin looked up at the sky. “Why are you like this? You always say that I hide everything I feel, but look where you dragged us to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry.” Minho gave in, his legs no longer supporting his own weight, he dropped into Seungmin's arms. “I should have been frank, I should have told you everything from the beginning.” He was crying, sobbing loudly, hiding his face on Seungmin’s chest. “There’s no turning back now, I already hurt you enough. I don’t know what else I can do, Seungminnie. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” The professor whispered, stroking the other man’s dark hair. “Everything it’s gonna be ok. Just… Let's make things easy for now on, huh?” He held Minho's chin, making him look at him, then pressed their foreheads together. “It was my fault that I didn't realize what you were going through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is your fault. How could you know?” Perhaps this was the first time that Minho showed his fragile side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was your husband, I should know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fancy Lamborghini stopped next to them, interrupting the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Kim Seungmin?” The driver asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go. I'll call you, okay? We're finally talking like adults, and it's not over yet, huh?!” Seungmin left a soft kiss in Minho’s forehead. “Take care of yourself, asshole.” He murmured in his ex-husband skin with a smirk. “Don't do anything stupid, everything is ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A month has passed since Seungmin and Minho’s first divorce audience. So, a month has passed since the last time Seungmin saw Changbin. He hadn't contacted the lawyer since then, strangely it made his stomach feel weird, he didn’t think about that much, but he really enjoyed the short man’s presence, and maybe he was missing him. But, of course Seungmin also didn’t have time for this, college classes were back, and he was swamped with assignments and exams to correct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring at a bunch of papers on the desk, trying to decide where to start. That's why he kept his thoughts to himself, and didn’t call Changbin for once, it didn’t make any sense by the way, would he call the lawyer to ask him on a date? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However Seung needed a rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he knew his desperation. His angel called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Seungmin answered the smartphone smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Karaoke night! And you’re not saying no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix's voice made a high pitch on the other line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Karaoke?” The professor rolled his eyes, teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t give me this tone! You love karaoke! And you need a break, Chan said he caught you taking a nap in the teachers' room.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Channie should mind his own business!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! I’m listening, and we’re taking you for a break, warm up your voice!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan yelled, his voice seeming to be distant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're going to drag me anyway, aren't you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You bet. Be ready at 8.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Lix.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We love yoooou.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was Chan yelling again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin let out a soft laugh “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levanter was a nice and fine pub, with flickering green and blue lights, the retro decor gave a special touch to the structure of the place. A small stage was at one end near the bar, where two girls, already apparently drunk, were singing Bon Iver and Taylor Swift’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exile</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This place never changes." Seungmin held a giggle, feeling already at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar laugh caught the professor's attention, he would recognize that funny sound anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin was sitting on a large table with five other guys, all of them with the suits hanging the chairs, Seungmin recognized one of them as Jeongin, the intern, and Wooyoung, a loud lawyer that Min met and knew that he was Changbin's best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They glanced at each other, Seungmin and Changbin. The short lawyer smiled wide, without noticing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Professor Seungmin!" He kept his smirk, then seeing the other two people beside Min. "Lix! Channie!" He stood up, walking quickly over to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Binnie!" Felix reached for the short man, hugging him tight. "I can't believe it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Bin!" Chan also greeted the man holding him tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It could have been an awkward moment when Changbin also pulled Seungmin into a hug, however the lawyer had such a light aura that it seemed impossible not to feel relaxed around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Mr. Seo." Min teased, since the lawyer had called him professor. "Long time no see." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin's hands didn't leave Seungmin's waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I almost called you asking you out for a coffee, though." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And why didn't you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was very busy, and I imagine you would be too, the classes started again, right?" Changbin finally stopped holding the professor's waist, taking him by the hand. "But, now you can buy me a beer!" He chuckled. "Channie, Lixie! Come on, sit with us!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Seungmin to feel a little tipsy, also it wasn’t hard to keep a conversation going with everyone at the table, they're all friendly and very receptive. At some point during the night, when everybody found out that Hongjoong, the blue haired guy with them, was Chan’s ex boyfriend, and they all laughed their asses off about it, Seungmin’s hand slipped reaching Changbin’s knee. And, at this same point off the night, between giggles, Bin’s hand slipped reaching Seung’s hand tangling their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t know what that even meant, they were just letting their body’s do stuff, being carried by the weird magnetic energy that both had. Seungmin was technically single, by the way, he wasn’t doing anything wrong, Changbin had nice knees and thighs, though, and soft fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You two!” Wooyoung yelled in the mic, he and his boyfriend, San, had just finished singing Total Eclipse of The Heart, in a feverous and magnificent duet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin looked at him with a confused expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Seungmin, you and you!” Woo pointed to the other man next to Changbin, Yeonjun. “It’s Wonder Trio time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way.” Seo rolled his eyes. “No, no, no.” He tightened his grip in Seungmin’s hand under the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, don’t be a bish.” Yeonjun stood up, pulling the short whiny man. “Are you afraid to embarrass yourself in front of Seungmin? He needs to know who you truly are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save me.” Changbin whispered, claiming for help, being carried away with his other best friend, detangling his fingers from Minnie’s, who laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were colorful props, glasses, wigs, all hanging from a rack that was over the stage, Wooyoung was already wearing a yellow star shaped glass, Yeonjun chose a red heart shaped one, and both of them forced Changbin to wear a clown wig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin was finding it hilarious, he was tearing up from how hard he was laughing and the music hadn't even start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I WANT TO BREAK FREE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wooyoung screamed at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I WANT TO BREEEEAK FREE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeonjun sang out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I WANT TO BREAK FREE FROM YOUR LIES, YOU’RE SELF SATISFIED I DON’T NEED YOU!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changbin gave up, getting into the vibe, closing his eyes in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GOD KNOWS! GOD KNOWS I WANT TO BREAK FREE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The three of them were fighting over the mic, everyone in the pub already singing along them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let them do this to me anymore.” Changbin left the stage, his ears bright red. “Thanks!” He smiled as Seungmin held out his glass of beer, taking a large sip. “Wow, it’s hot in here, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you’re shy.” Seungmin commented unbothered, alcohol already installed in his system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush.” Bin hid his face behind the glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minnie you should sing! Come on!” Felix shouted out in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, professor Seungmin, you should sing!” Changbin didn’t resist the teasing, pushing the man until he stepped on the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna regret it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin didn't think straight when choosing the song, he just felt it should be this one. He closed his eyes, letting all his frustrations fly way with the sound of his soft and beautiful voice in the mic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now I'm standing alone in the rain, like the kind of movie that we used to hate, wish I could take back the time, but I know this time, it's real” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighed, catching his breath, stilling with eyes closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hate that I'm singing this song, hate that I have to be strong. Hate that you're gone. I hate all my flaws. Hate that you love someone else. Hate everything, just hate everything, right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, Felix was curled up in Chan’s lap, face bright red, sobbing. Everyone was staring at him, and the pub filled with applause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin felt a lump in his throat, quickly leaving the place. Changbin followed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Of course he had to break the silence. “It’s everything ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… It… Was just a little… Too much.” Min answered, wiping stubborn tears off his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was beautiful.” The lawyer didn’t stop himself. “You have an amazing voice, it was so fucking beautiful.” He took both of Seuming’s hands in his. “I hate that you have to go through this, but I’m here if you need someone to talk about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know… You always made it clear.” Kim smiled, a little sad smiled, but a sincere one. And in a sudden spurt of courage, he got his body closer to Changbin’s. “You know what, Mr. Seo?” He smirked. “I really, really hated everything in this damn situation… I hated everything, except meeting you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bin released a breath he didn't know he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, I want to kiss you so bad.” The lawyer whispered, their faces were so close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lips met halfway, a soft peck that became a tongue twister. One of Changbin's arms went around Seungmin's waist, his right hand on the professor’s face, stroking his cheek, he couldn’t help but smile over his lips, both melting at the touch. Min's fingers were intertwined in the lawyer's hair, caressing the dark and soft strands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke the contact, they’re panting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips were still ghosting over each other’s when they spoke.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven't seen my new apartment yet, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be nice if you come over, since you were the one who helped me to rent it, Mr. Seo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their noses kept touching, and they were whispering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it's a fascinating idea, Professor.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeeeeeeeeahhhh they finally kissed! hahahahaha</p>
<p>please leave a comment if you like it!!</p>
<p>thnxxx</p>
<p>twitter: @ppacespearb</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on my twitter: @ppacespearb<br/>and u also can comment if u like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>